


I Want to Spend My Life With You, Eds

by nickimonkey



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickimonkey/pseuds/nickimonkey
Summary: Buck makes their anniversary even more special
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	I Want to Spend My Life With You, Eds

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe all the love I've been getting. If you wanna be notified when I post please subscribe, it would mean a lot

Eddie was frustrated. Buck knew he hated surprises. Today was a special day. What the fuck does that mean? He walked in the house. “Babe?”

All the lights of the house were off. Buck had placed candles everywhere in the house, much like he did for the promposal only this time Eddie thought they might be real. 

Buck was in the kitchen, waiting for his boyfriend to come home. The brunette was wearing a blue button down dress shirt and his hair was in a fohawk Eddie had taken a liking to. There were roses on the table with candles and plates. He made dinner for the both of them for their two year anniversary. 

Buck was nervous to see Eddie’s reaction to all of this, hoping he would not have to do a second or third attempt like he did in high school. He played with his fingers nervously, waiting for Eddie to come in the kitchen.

When Eddie saw all the lights were off he was confused. What was going on? Thank god she had 20/20 vision. He got to the kitchen and turned the lights on. When the man saw everything that’s when it finally dawned on him. It was their anniversary. Fuck. Eddie felt like a bad boyfriend, Not even remembering such a special milestone in their lives. Luckily he was dressed correctly. “Oh my god.” The young man whispered.

Buck looked up as he saw his boyfriend and looked at him. He bit his lip nervously and had to try very hard not to run his fingers through his hair, “D-do you like it?” He asked.

Eddie was afraid to look Buck in the eyes. He felt ashamed. He felt like a failure. Like he could never do anything right. “I love it baby. I’m so sorry I forgot about today.”

Buck’s heart broke a little as Eddie admitted that he forgot their two year anniversary. “Y-You forgot?” He asked before looking down. Buck was used to Eddie forgetting small things as a result of a recent concussion but he had never forgotten something big and important like their anniversary. It really caught Buck off guard. It took a minute for Buck to look at his boyfriend again, “I-It’s okay… Let’s just have dinner and have a good time yeah?”

Eddie sighed, knowing he had to start mending the pieces of the other male’s heart. He hated disappointing Buck even though him forgetting isn’t entirely his fault, it’s his stupid fucked up brain’s. “Evan James Buckley. I love you and the day we got together was the best day of my life. I was stupid. I promise to make it up to you and never forget our anniversary again.” Eddie kissed Buck. “Okay?”

Buck nodded once, deep down knowing Eddie could possibly, accidentally of course, forget again, “Alright.” He said before kissing Eddie back. “I just want you to feel special tonight” Buck told him, suddenly extremely nervous for what was about to happen. 

“Oh and..” The blonde took a box from the counter and looked at the older man. “I don’t know what I’d do without you. You’re my life. My heart is yours and I love you so much” Buck said before opening the box and showing Eddie the ring, “I promise to be always by your side and to always love you. I want to spend my life with you and that’s why I wanted to give you this. A promise ring”

Eddie smiled. “I always feel special when I’m with you. You make me want to be better.” He pulled Buck close but when Eddie saw the box he froze. Was this seriously happening right now? He listened with wide eyes as tears were pouring down his face. Buck was so perfect. “Buck. Yes. I want to marry you someday. I would right now if I could. I love you so so fucking much.”

Buck smiled and took Eddie’s hand before sliding the ring into his finger. The younger man kissed his hand gently before wiping his tears away, “Don’t cry, babe” Buck said to him.

Eddie sighed happily as he tried to wipe his tears before Buck could but it didn’t really work out that way. “I can't help it.”  
Buck leaned in and kissed him gently. “I love you so much and you’re perfect.” He whispered through the kiss.

Eddie smiled against Buck’s lips. “I love you so much and you are the perfect one.”

Buck shook his head and smiled, “That’s not true.” He retorted, pulling Eddie close to him.

Eddie responded by shaking his head as well. “You know damn well it is true Ev.”

“Nope” Buck replied, kissing Eddie before she could get another word in.

“Yessss.” Eddie tried to mumble into Buck’s lips.

“Shh-no” The firefighter shushed, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s neck. He hoped that would stop the conversation so they could continue making out.

Eddie starts to whine and pout in the adorable way he usually does. “No fair!”

Buck shrugged. “I think it’s an acceptable amount of fair.” He said, smiling with a smirk on his face.

Eddie smiled, deciding to give in because this playful argument could go on for a long time. “I love you Evan.”

“I love you too. With all my heart.” Buck whispered against Eddie’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think
> 
> tumblr: nickimonkey


End file.
